


Layover

by Kuro_iplrrr



Series: Sonatas [4]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Airports, Brett has a Secret, Eddy is just Tired, Fluffy Violin Playing, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, They're happy but then not and then happy again, TwoSet World Tour Antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_iplrrr/pseuds/Kuro_iplrrr
Summary: "Hey guys," Brett pulled the camera away so that both him and Eddy were in frame. "So, we're stuck here in the airport. Time to vlog!"
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Series: Sonatas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542460
Kudos: 23





	Layover

**Author's Note:**

> Twoset Airport fanfic  
> Secret Santa gift for treedigger364
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't been to Changi Airport in over six years,,, and I barely remember anything about Changi. I have done my research but this probably isn't accurate at all. This is entirely a work of fiction, and while the characters and locations are real, this story is not meant to accurately portray what are written here.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience, and to my secret santa, sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Originally written for TwoSet Secret Santa 2019;  
> crossposted from wattpad, originally posed on 12/31/2019

_"Hey guys," Brett pulled the camera away so that both him and Eddy were in frame. "So, we're stuck here in the airport. Time to vlog!"_

"Are you absolutely kidding me?!"

Brett winced. Eddy normally wasn't this loud or angry, but he could be if he wanted to. His phone in his hand, violin case carefully nested atop his black luggage bag, Brett glanced up again at the offensive departure screen.

_Singapore to Sydney 09:15 Status: **Cancelled**_

A long discussion with the people in customer service (who were the kindest people, no matter Eddy's muttering) got them the next flight for the airline, only that it was going to be at midnight.

Their flight to Sydney was now cancelled, and the boys were stranded in Changi Airport for the next fifteen hours.

The taller musician huffed his way from the counter to the surprisingly lonely boarding gate they currently neighboured. Before Brett could turn his back, one of the attendants called for his attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yang?" She said, holding out to him a red, gold-rimmed envelope. "We sincerely apologize for the inconvenience this may have caused, but please accept this."

He paused. As he held his hand out, she carefully placed it onto his awaiting palm.

"It's a pair of tickets which grants you free entrance to several attractions here in Changi." At the words, Brett's eyes widened. He was just about to bid his thanks when the attendant smiled at him. "Of course, it also has a few vouchers for food. Please enjoy your stay."

Brett thanked at her before following Eddy's slowly retreating figure, dragging his suitcase behind him.

He saw Eddy already sat on one of the chairs, headphones perched over his head and likely gioing through his music playlist. Brett let out a huge sigh. "Nothing we can do, dude." He sat down on one of the amazingly comfortable seats and tugging out his laptop from his carry-on. "Besides, we're in Changi. There's a lot of shit to do here."

The silence continued as Eddy's anger began to boil down. He pulled off his headphones and caught a glance at the man beside him. His partner was busy on his laptop, typing out some e-mails (he guessed). Behind his glasses, his eyes would furrow in discontent. He'd do that thing where he pouted and pushed his glasses further up his nose, making a face which made him look too much like a koala.

Eddy didn't know what upcoming project got the other man so stressed.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to sneak a peek over to Brett's laptop.

At the sound, Brett jumped nearly ten feet into the air. In a swift motion, he sent the e-mail and slammed his laptop shut. "Nothing!"

The brunette's eyes narrowed at the action. "You sure?"

"Yeah!"

A nervous chuckle.

"Anyway, now that you're feeling better;" Brett pushed his laptop back in his bag and replaced it with the red envelope. Eddy looked at the envelope, his head tilted to the side, as if asking him about its contents. "Look what they gave us!"

Thin, long fingers dug into the envelope and pulled out the gold-lined tickets, bearing the beautiful shining words, _"Changi Pass"_.

"We have more than twelve hours to spare, c'mon let's explore!" Brett shoved the tickets in his face, waving them like they were a prize.

Eddy's eyes followed the pieces of paper until he grabbed the other man's wrist, stopping the motion completely. "Where do we start?"

Brett nearly winced at the action, but behind the younger man's grip was a sweet, child-like grin of excitement.

"Wherever you want."

\---  
  


"Who knew they had bubble tea here?"

The happy tone escaped Eddy's mouth before he knew it. While the exclamation was directed towards Brett, it was also mostly for the camera, where they both decided to start vlogging the next (not so) few hours they were about to spend in the airport.

Bubble tea in hand, they walk around the airport as Eddy searched up some places they could visit while in the vicinity. Brett walked a few paces in front of him, shooting around the interior of the airport, looking for some scenic shots of the airport.

Brett slowly stopped to allow Eddy to catch up to him, remarking, "We should probably drop off our bags first, then we'll continue to explore."

The taller violinist took a long sip of his black sugar bubble tea, nodding along to Brett's words. "I heard there was an early check-in counter somewhere..." He faded off, eyes fixated on his phone, inputting the keywords before launching a search.

Brett turned the camera back towards them, giving the camera a small wave before saying, "Okay guys, we're just about to drop off our bags," He tilted the camera away to show the large suitcases they were lugging around beside them. "And we got some bubble tea!" Pure joy coated Brett's words and behind him, Eddy could not stop grinning.

The search engine turned up a few results, and Eddy's eyes lit up at one word in particular.

"Right now, we-"

"We're going to head over to Jewel!" Eddy announced, surprising Brett at the sudden declaration.

"We are?" The glasses-wearing man looked behind him to meet Eddy's eyes.

"Hell yeah!" Eddy showed him his phone screen, proudly displaying the words 'Rain Vortex', 'Gardens', and 'Aviation Zone'. "We can check in early and drop our bags there too."

Brett _had_ heard of Jewel before, but he had personally never gone there. It was an entirely new experience for both him and Eddy, but it would surely be A+ content for their viewers. He wasn't even sure what to explore in the airport in the first place. It would certainly be nice to sit back and enjoy some scenic beauty to get rid of the pent up stress...

_Pent up stress from... that._

Eddy noticed it again.

The way Brett would just pause and look down, thinking way too hard about something that it made smoke come out of his ears. He could see the cogs turning in his head.

It was hard _not_ to be concerned.

In those instances, Eddy would forget his own anger, the irrational irk of having their flight cancelled, to actually look at Brett.

"Hey," Eddy put his hand on Brett's shoulder. "You alright?" He made a mental note to tell Editor-san to edit this part out.

Brett snapped out of it, almost as soon as he got sucked into it. "Yeah, I'm okay."

They stopped walking when they were met with one of those directory counters. Brett began to tap a few buttons here and there to get directions to Jewel. Moments later, a map comes on screen and a red arrow shows the two Youtubers where to go.

"Let's go and explore, now shall we?" Brett smiles at Eddy and back at the camera. He slowly wheels away, leaving Eddy's puzzled self to gaze into his back.

\---   
  


When they arrive at Jewel, it takes all of Brett's willpower not to film every inch of the absolutely stunning building.

The glass walls bring in enough sun, muffling the harsh light to leave a glow in the interior of the building. The first level was mostly for travellers, the platinum white sheen of the tiles basked in light. It almost made like the entire floor was glowing.

Eddy took filming duties, but that didn't stop Brett from filming some more- this time for his Instagram and Snap stories. He marvelled in awe at every single corner. They only managed a glance at the giant botanical garden and waterfall in the heart of the building, but the curiosity and excitement continued to gnaw at them.

When their bags were dropped off and they safely secured their tickets, they dashed over to the next level, beelining for the waterfall. Violin cases in tow, they're finally met with the gorgeous sight of the splendour of Jewel.

Even Eddy couldn't contain his awe. The sheer beauty of the place began to etch into his memory. Camera in hand, he pans over to capture the whole area. The rushing sound of water piercing through his ears, making him visibly relax.

_Paradise,_ Eddy could barely say a word, looking up to see the expanse of trees and greens carefully spread throughout the place. He sees children, adults, and even elderly making their way around, also marvelling at the sight.

"You're right," He heard from beside him. Brett had come up and had wide eyes behind his glasses frames, gazing at the wonder of the building. "It does look like paradise."

_Oh, I said that out loud._ Eddy realises.

"Yes, you did."

Gazes still transfixed on the waterfall, they began taking photos. Eddy had to put down the vlogging camera to take some shots on his phone. Brett asked him to take a few photos, to which the brunet gladly accepted. The initial wonder wore off and the violinists walk more, taking careful shots of the plants and the flowers, making off-handed comments every once in a while.

A few snacks here, window shopping there, taking even more photos with the plants and the waterfall, and they ascend even higher into Jewel.

They finally reach Canopy Park, or it could have been a playground, considering the small slides and playthings for children there were in the small area. Children ran about, racing each other to the top of the plastic castle and wrestling for a chance to go down the slide. They bordered just around the edge of Petal Garden, their view half of the exciting adrenaline of children playing and the serenity of the garden.

Brett and Eddy sit down on one of the benches, the former on his phone, the latter scanning through the different videos they took so far. One shot was of Brett, skipping around, smiling from ear to ear. A laugh accompanied Brett's smile as he replayed the video, but Eddy looked up to find that a small boy, probably about twelve or thirteen, slightly tanned with adorably sleek black hair and bright brown eyes, was right in front of him, sending him small giggles.

"Hi!" The boy greeted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You are Mr. Twoset right?"

He blinked a few times at the bluntness of the words. Eddy set down his camera and nudged Brett, whose eyes were still glued to his phone until Eddy cocked his head towards the child. "Yes, we are!"

At the words, the boy's eyes lit up. He put his tiny hands together and let out a big, "Woah! That's so cool!!" He saw the boy take a glance at the pair of violin cases beside them.

"What's your name?" Brett asked him, finally setting down his phone and bending a bit forward to meet the boy's eyes.

"I'm Marco!" A tiny hand reached out to both of them, and they shook it, feeling the small grip tug into their heartstrings. "I love your videos! You're so funny and amazing at the violin!"

Eddy wanted to breathe out a large 'aww', Marco was just _so_ _cute_! "What about you, Marco? Do you play an instrument?"

"Yeah!" Marco's eyes continued to twinkle. The energy bound in the little boy's eyes was infectious. "I also play the violin!"

At the words, the older pair smile.

"That's cool!" Eddy smiles at him, placing a hand over his hair to slightly ruffle it. "You're practicing forty hours a day, huh?"

"Of course!" Marco affirmed, crossing his arms and nodding in agreement.

"Practicing to be the next Ling Ling, obviously," Brett put a hand on his chin, thinking for a bit before letting out a small 'ah,". Eddy could almost see the light bulb ping above his head.

He saw the older violinist turn away from him to rummage through his case. He hears the unlatching of the locks and sees Marco eagerly peek at what he was doing. Brett eventually pulled out his violin and began to tune the strings. He snuck a glance over to Eddy, who quickly understood what he was implying.

Marco's gaze shuffled between the both of them intensely. He chased both men with his gaze as they stood and began to carefully prep themselves. _Are they going to-?_

Just when the strings were perfectly in tune, the bow was as wound up as they wanted it to be, Eddy crept to place the vlogging camera in a place where both violinists were still in frame.

"Navarra, then?" Brett came close and whispered into his ear.

It was only then when he noticed the small crowd gathered in front of them. There was Marco, front and centre, but also some few other children sitting beside the tanned boy, whispering to each other, as well as some parents and adults sneaking glances at the pair every now and then.

Eddy gulped. No matter how many times they do this, it still makes him nervous. _It's gonna be fine._ He looks back towards Brett, sending a slightly shaky smile before they begin.

The first few notes pierce through the air. It cuts clean through the ambient noise of the garden and completely droned out all the other sounds.

Brett and Eddy slowly enclose all those around them with their music. They play the light tune, basked in the shimmering light flowing through the gardens, the warmth of the colour of the piece wafting through the air. The notes almost like birds chirping, welcoming them into the gorgeous green landscape before them. Brett carefully goes through the piece, with unmatched focus. Eddy played, gracefully bowing through the notes.

Brett opened his eyes, surprised to see the ever-growing crowd surrounding them. He almost loses his flow, but recovers when he realises that they're not staring at him out of spite... rather, they're looking and _listening_ , with smiles on their faces.

He relaxes and continues to play.

The tenseness ground into his shoulders begins to escape, and it does not escape Eddy's sharp senses. He feels and hears how Brett is relaxing into the piece. When he looks up again to see the other man's face, he's smiling.

The piece goes by in a blur, the people continue to grow and the boys begin to dissolve into the final part. It finishes, bringing the motif back full circle and they begin to breathe heavily as the adrenaline passes.

One final circle of their bows later, and they're looking out towards their audience.

Only to be met with applause.

The boys open their eyes, astonished to see the crowd gathered before them. Numerous hoots and claps from the audience makes their faces flush. Brett looks over towards his partner, who sends a soft smile at him back.

A huge thankful bow later, and they're back to where they were.

\---   
  


Turns out Marco's older sister had lost him while going towards the giant bouncing nets a few paces away. He was whisked away, pouting in clear distaste, but not without a photo and a small signed autograph scribbled onto the sister's sketchbook.

After Navarra, they both continued to play a few songs they had under their belt; Brett playing some of his classical repertoire and Eddy flexing with some more modern hits. They surely built up a small audience, because after playing, they were bombarded with questions and happy fans who came up to them asking for photos or signings and all that.

Brett and Eddy were happy to comply, but their grumbling stomachs couldn't handle it any longer. It was nearly eight and they needed to get some food into their system.

Sat in a Japanese restaurant, happily willing to spend the food coupon coupled with the Changi Pass, Brett and Eddy gobbled up their huge bowls of ramen and sushi. The camera had almost an hour worth of footage just from being in the restaurant.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what he DM'ed me!"

"No! He didn't!"

Their conversation was cut short when Brett's phone began ringing. Eddy took a glance downward, bowl in hand as he sipped some of the warm broth.

Brett's eyes did _that_ thing.

He didn't pick up the call.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Eddy asked the innocent question, but was only met with Brett sighing and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"It's nothing."

That was that. No more questions.

Eddy's concern, which Brett was grateful for, but didn't really need in this occasion, made him revert back to his original self. He downed the rest of the broth and sipped the rest of his water.

"Anywhere else you wanna go, dude?" Brett asked.

In the last few hours, they had gone and played games at the entertainment deck, bounced around in the hanging sky nets over the garden, and serenaded an entire crowd.

Needless to say, it was pretty draining.

Eddy thought about it for a while before looking at his sleek black watch for the time. "I think the Rain Vortex actually has a lights show."

"Oh!" Brett's child-like excitement returned. "Let's go see that!"

It only takes those few words for Eddy's mind to be made up.

But Brett's double attitude still gnaws at the back of his mind.

\---   
  


The lights were more beautiful than anything they have ever seen before. The stunning blues and vibrant purples blended into the greens, projecting leaves and flowers and all those wonderful nature-y imagery over the running water. In turn, the boys could only sit there, mesmerised.

Brett snuck a glance at the man beside him. The lights reflecting over the brunet's face, leaving waves of blues and pinks.

He almost choked as he said, "Thank you, Eddy."

The words are barely said, but Eddy heard them nonetheless. His eyes go and meet the other's. "What brought this up?" The wariness built up in him, prompting a wave of fear to run through his veins.

_What the hell is up with Brett today?_

The shorter man looked away, gaze locked back on the vortex. His glasses reflected the lights, covering up larger notes of emotion in the other's eyes. "Nothing..."

A sigh.

"When we played together, it just reminded me of how lucky I am to have you here."

The lights exploded before them, looking like a firework in the sky.

The sentiment made Eddy's heart feel full. Whether that's a good or a bad thing.... Eddy is unsure. He looked up and saw the scattered array of stars, almost as if searching for an answer.

With his heart lodged in the back of his throat, he did nothing else but to continue watching the lights along with his best friend.

\---   
  


So when Brett left Eddy to go for a small bathroom break, he forgot that it was basic human decency _not_ to look at his partner's e-mails.

The answers to all his inquiries all come out to reveal themselves to him at once.

And for once, Eddy felt complete sadness wash over him.

\---  
  


"Flight AX1204 bound for Sydney is now ready for boarding."

Eddy continued to film, his eyes never leaving the viewfinder.

Brett spared glances, but never fully committing to a full-fledged conversation.

What was he supposed to say at a time like this?

\---  
  


_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I didn't know how!"_

_"You should have told me!" He growled. The frustration welled up inside him._

_"But-"_

_"You're really thinking about me at a time like this?!"_

_"Eddy,"_

_"No, Brett." Eddy huffed. His eyes held no anger, no hate. Just pure... worry. "This is your chance."_

_"..."_

_Underneath the starry night, Eddy raised his voice against Brett for the first time._

_"The orchestra said they would love you with them..." Eddy recalled the e-mail. He didn't read any of the replies, scared of Brett's response._

_Scared of Brett's true feelings._

_"If you say yes-"_

_Eddy didn't have the chance to continue._

_"Attention all departing passengers on flight AX1204-"_

_Eddy let go of his grip on Brett's arm. He began walking away, back to the baggage counter, ready for the flight home. Probably their last flight as TwoSet. Before Brett went off to join the new Australian Orchest-_

_Unbeknownst to both of them, the other held back tears threatening to escape._

\---

Sitting down on their respective seats, Eddy nestled into the window, his neck pillow craned so that his back was completely facing Brett.

He wasn't angry at Brett, no. 

He just felt... _betrayed_.

It was so important for his best friend. For him to step out, be more exposed, be more open with his talent, his capabilities and share it to the world.

It was a golden opportunity for him.

It was for _him_.

So why did Eddy feel so _sad_?

Brett didn't fare any better, he avoided Eddy's gaze. He was so convinced the other man was mad at him that he could barely lift a finger against him.

But there was one thing Eddy got completely wrong.

A hand brushed over his shoulder, rousing him from his almost-nap. He mumbled before being met with those droopy eyes behind the thick black frame.

"What's up?" He asked, a hint of coldness in his voice, but no real venom behind it.

_Brett's decisions are his own. So what if he decided to leave yo-_

The man in question simply offered one of his airpods over to him.

With lingering hesitation, Eddy took it, placing it gingerly into his ear. Brett quickly opened up his phone and pressed play.

The first few notes of Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto filled his ears.

Brett had always played such a beautiful Tchaik.

Eddy looked toward the man, who's eyes were filled almost to the brim with tears, threatening to spill out.

"I'm not joining them, Eddy." Brett said, voice sounding so small. "I can't."

"You... should... if you want to."

Brett looked at him.

Properly looked at him.

He frowned.

"I don't want to."

At the words, Eddy paused.

"I'm happy with _this_." Brett gestured to them. "I'm happy with _us_. Twoset, our fans, the merch, everything."

Eddy saw a small sniffle. 

He almost burst into a puddle of tears. He rested his head on Brett's shoulder, thankful that the other man was open to this affection at this time.

"I'm just mad that you didn't tell me,"

"I know."

Eddy huffed a small laugh. Finally the recording in his ears made sense. "This is your Tchaik? For the two million drop, right?"

Brett sent him a soft smile. "Yes, wouldn't want to keep the fans waiting."

"Of course."

"And you better brace for your Sibelus,"

Eddy let out a choked laugh. "Shut up."

Brett laughed as well. His gaze softened.

"Eddy, I would never leave TwoSet behind."

Those words were the affirmation Eddy needed.

\---

Editor-san could barely hold their tears back. Apparently, Eddy had left his camera on for the entire angsty portion of the layover. 

_This sure ain't going in the final cut,_ they remarked. _But it's nice to know my dads are just as close as they were before._

And if Brett and Eddy got a surprise version of their airport layover vlog in their e-mail right after it dropped, it was something only the three of them would ever share.

**Author's Note:**

> [end] layover
> 
> endnote: thank you so much for reading! i rushed this a bit for the deadline but i hope it's still good! wanted to keep this happy and fluffy (as per request) but i couldn't resist the urge to write a bit of angst in there uwu
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
